Sisterly Love
by Chloe Kompton
Summary: Anna finds some novels of questionable content in Elsa's room. At first she's confused, but she soon decides to help her sister live her fantasies...
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Based on a prompt from ioasero at tumblr!]**

It wasn't like Anna had gone looking for trouble. She'd just wanted to see what Elsa's room looked like. After all, she'd been shut out of it for fifteen years, and now that they were best friends again, she really didn't think her sister would mind.

But this…

Where had Elsa even _gotten_ these? Anna wondered, staring at the books in her hands. She didn't even know books like these existed. Her entire collection consisted of the nonfiction chronicles of Arendelle, dictated to her by His Royal Snoreness the records keeper. He'd been someone to talk to, and the books had been something to read, but it wasn't like she'd exactly enjoyed any of it.

These…

She got the feeling she would enjoy reading these.

"_Erin and Trina are two sisters who just happen to be the closest of friends,_" she read aloud off the back of the book. "_But what happens when sisterly love turns into something else? A story of forbidden love and—_"

"Anna?"

With a gasp, Anna whirled around to find her sister standing in the doorway. Although she had the feeling it was a little too late, she hid the books behind her back. "Oh! Uh, hi, Elsa! I was just, um…"

"Where did you find those?" Elsa demanded. Her face was redder than Anna had ever seen it. "Who gave you permission to come into my room?"

"Um, well," Anna stuttered, "I just thought that, since I hadn't been in here in, I mean, ever, and that since these books were just, you know, lying around, and, um…what's the problem again?"

"The problem is that you came into my room, _uninvited_, and touched my private things!" Elsa yelled. The walls began to ice over, and Anna shrunk back. She hadn't realized these books were such a big deal.

"I'm sorry!" Anna said. "I didn't mean to, I just wanted to see what your room looked like, I know I should have asked but I really didn't think I needed to because I mean, you're my sister and I just thought—"

"Get _out_, Anna!" Elsa ordered. She seemed much more embarrassed and upset than actually angry, and Anna felt terrible. She took a tentative step towards her sister.

"Please don't make me leave," she said plaintively. "I just wanted to see."

"_Out!_" Elsa yelled. Ice shot from her hands, covering the floor, and Anna skidded as she ran out of the room, shaking from a mixture of cold and fear. The door slammed shut behind her, completely iced over. Had she just ruined everything? What if she'd just lost her sister again – and for good this time?

And what was the big deal about these stupid books, anyway?

Frowning, Anna opened the one on top to the first page and began to read. It wasn't like it was a bad story. In fact, it was a little bit enticing. Erin was such a relatable character, and Trina reminded her so much of Elsa. They were best friends who spent all their time together. Shopping, hugging, just goofing around…Anna smiled as she skimmed through it. Why would Elsa want to hide this from her? It was just like their relationship. Why was she so embarrassed about it?

Kissing…

"Wait, _what_?" Anna exclaimed aloud. She stared at the page in shock. Erin and Trina were _kissing_?! "Sisters don't do that!"

But she kept reading and reading, until she reached the very end. Now she understood why Elsa had been hiding the books from her. The sisters had gone from best friends to lovers, kissing to trying sex positions Anna didn't know existed, in the span of just 140 short pages.

"Does Elsa want…to do this with me?" Anna wondered aloud, then began blushing furiously. Of course she didn't! Elsa was her sister! These were just books, just stories, Elsa wouldn't really want to…

Would she?

There was one person who would know. She could always count on Kristoff to help her when she needed it, and fortunately for her, he was staying in the castle that week on a break from ice running. It wasn't that Anna was stupid – she was just, as Kristoff put it, extremely sheltered and didn't know anything about the way the world worked. She hated how he put it that way, but he was maybe a tiny little bit right.

There was no time to waste. She got up, clutching the forbidden books in her hand, and ran down the hallway towards his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She was certain she had never been so embarrassed in her entire life. Not when she'd tripped and fallen in front of the two hundred people at last month's ball, not when she'd accidentally frozen a servant's hand to the wall, not _ever_.

She groaned. The sound echoed through the icy room. How could Anna have done this to her? Who just waltzes on into somebody else's room and finds their fucking porn stash, anyway? Only her fucking little sister.

Her _fucking_ little _sister_…

She groaned again, louder. Hopefully Anna hadn't managed to get too far into those books before Elsa had caught her. The last thing she wanted was for her innocent baby sister to find out the things Elsa fantasized about at night. Anna wouldn't understand. She'd be confused and maybe even afraid. Even worse, she might not want Elsa's friendship anymore, and while Elsa had accepted she'd never get what she _really_ wanted from Anna, she knew she couldn't stand to lose her friendship again.

Frowning, Elsa looked around her room. Where had those books gone, anyway? She _had_ told Anna to drop them, hadn't she? She thought back. Anna had been grasping something as she ran out of the room…

Eyes wide with realization, she sat bolt upright. "Oh, no."

She'd let Anna walk right on out of there with those books.

"Kristooooooooff!" Anna called, scurrying through the hallway. "Kristoff?"

With a yawn, the blond-haired boy pushed open the door to the room he was staying in. He rubbed at his eyes. "Anna? What is it?" Sven looked over his shoulder, sniffing around for a carrot.

"Kristoff!" Anna said. "I need your help." She held up the books, waving them in his face. "I found these in Elsa's room and I need you to help me figure out what they are."

Kristoff looked disgusted. "You woke me up so I could read to you?"

"No!" Anna said, offended. "I can read! I just don't understand some of the…concepts in this book. Like have you ever heard of two sisters…who…loved each other? Like, loved _loved_ each other, like more than Elsa and I love each other loved each other?"

Kristoff blinked. It was way too early for this. "What."

Sighing in exasperation, Anna thrust the book she'd already finished reading in his face. "Here! Read this. Or at least the back. Or skip to the good parts! Like page 53. Did you even know these kinds of books existed? Because I sure didn't."

Kristoff's eyes widened as he read the description on the back, then silently flipped to page 53. Anna rocked back and forth on her heels, trying to see what part he was at. When he was done, he just closed the book and handed it back to her wordlessly.

"What?" Anna asked. "I really don't understand! What is the big deal about this book?"

"…You read it, right?" Kristoff asked. He didn't know what to say. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in Elsa's room," she said. "I just want you to help me figure out some things, like why the two sisters _did_ those things together, and can girls even do things like that together? Well, I guess they can, because they did in the book, but, um, and is it normal for sisters to do that? Is that what I've missed out on basically being an only child for the past fifteen years? Why didn't anybody tell me? – Are you even listening to me?"

_Elsa's_ room? Man, he'd always known that was one fucked up chick, but this went way beyond that. If she owned this book, and if the other books Anna was holding were the same, then she had some really messed up fantasies. Did she want to…with Anna…?

There was no way he was ever gonna let that happen. Anna was like a baby sister to him now, ever since they'd decided way back when that their relationship just wasn't going to work out, and he wasn't about to let some girl with weird daddy issues hurt her.

"You stay here," he ordered.

"But—!" Anna started to argue.

"No buts!" he said. "Sven, come on."

Ignoring Anna's protests, he stormed down the hall towards Elsa's chambers. He had a snow queen to see.


End file.
